game_studies_playerattachmentfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ziele
Definitionen Es gibt viele Versuche den Spielbegriff als großes und das Medium Videospiel zu definieren. In vielen dieser Definitionen sind '''Ziele '''ein nicht vernachlässigbarer Bestandteil. * Greg Costikyan: ''"A game is a form of art in which participants, termed players, make decisions in order to manage resources through game tokens in the persuit of a goal."'' Greg Costikyan,"I Have No Words and I Must Design." Interactive Fantasy #2, 1994 . * Elliot Avedon & Brian Sutton-Smith: ''"Games are an exercise of voluntary control systems, in which there is a contest between powers, confined by rules in order to produce a disequilibrial outcome [the goal]." ''Elliott Avedon and Brian Sutton-Smith, eds, The Study of Games (New York: John Wiley & Sons, 1971), S. 405. * Lankoski: ''"Goals are very typical components of games. Various authors have highlighted the importance of goals in games by making goal-directed conﬂicts as an important (or even deﬁning) structural component."'' Unterziele Unterziele oder "sub-goals" dienen der genaueren Planung zum Erreichen des übergeordneten Spielziels und sind kurzfristiger orientiert. In Tetris etwa, muss der Spieler für jeden fallenden Stein eine gewünschte Position als Unterziel festhalten, um dem übergeordneten Spiel - dem Schaffen des Levels - näher zu kommen. Viele Wege führen nach Rom Viele Videospiele bieten dem Spieler eine große Freiheit bei des Wahl seiner Unterziele. Je nach bevorzugter Spielweise können verschiedene Strategien und Vorgehensweisen zum Erfolg führen. In ''Deus Ex ''Ion Storm Austin (2000/2002): Deus Ex. Version : Eidos Interactive; Square Enix.'' ''beispielsweise kann eigentlich sich immer zwischen dem Vorbeischleichen an Gegnern oder brachialer Gewalt mit Schusswaffen entschieden werden. In der Spielreihe ''Hitman ''Eidos Interactive; Square Enix; Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (2000): Hitman. Version.'' ''wird es einem frei gestellt, wie man als Auftragskiller die Zielperson aus dem Weg schafft, auch wenn ein lautloses und unbemerktes Vorgehen belohnt wird. Ziellose Spiele So grundlegend Ziele in Videospielen scheinen, gibt es ein ganzes Genre, welches dem Spieler keine Ziele aufzudrücken versucht. Sogenannte '''Sandbox-Games, '''wie Minecraft und Die Sims, besitzen kein zu erreichendes Endziel. In vielen Videospielen existieren jedoch kleinere Wegziele, häufig als einsehbare Liste, welche vom Spieler angestrebt oder eben ignoriert werden können. Ein weiteres Beispiel stellt das [[Simulation|Simulationspiel]] SimCity Maxis (1989-2014): SimCity. Version : Electronic Arts. dar. Jesper Juul Juul, Jesper (2011): Half-real. Video games between real rules and fictional worlds. First MIT Press paperback edition. Cambridge, Massachusetts, London, England: The MIT Press. sieht auch hierin einen besonderen Fall im Bereich der Videospiele, aus dem Grund, dass es keine Spielziele vorgibt. Nichtsdestotrotz existieren zwei Mechanismem, um Punkte zu erzielen ("city score" und "public opinion"), ebenso wie die Möglichkeit zu scheitern (etwa wenn der Spieler kein Geld zum Agieren zur Verfügung hat) Diese beiden Systeme implizieren Ziele und helfen den Spieler bei der Bewertung von Aktionen. Lankoski, Petri (2012): Computer Games and Emotions. In: John Richard Sageng, Hallvard Fossheim und Tarjei Mandt Larsen (Hg.): The Philosophy of Computer Games, Bd. 7. Dordrecht: Springer (Philosophy of Engineering and Technology, 7), S. 39–55. Unabhängig davon, kann ein Spieler sich auch selbst Ziele setzen. Diese müssen weder längerfristig verfolgt, noch irgendwo festgehalten werden. Sie dienen lediglich der [[Motivation]] von Aktionen des Spielers für den Zeitraum in dem an ihnen festgehalten wird und messen den ausgeführten Handlungen [[Meaningful Play|Bedeutung]] zu. Quellen